Field
The present application relates to an electronic device, a control method, and a control program.
Description of the Related Art
A known conventional electronic device changes, upon detecting water attached to an information display surface, manners of displaying information on the display surface (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-123740).
Such a conventional electronic device has room for improvement in terms of notification about maintenance.